


You're Perfect

by Henrelen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Canon Gay Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurts So Good, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Silly, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrelen/pseuds/Henrelen
Summary: Man Idk, I guess two guys just like, do a quick bang? But like not quick enough?? Emotional banging i guess. First fic I write in years.Tweek be kinda insecure. Oh my goodness. College and stuff and love and romance.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: feb 2021 - sp creek server does egyptian and/or smut





	You're Perfect

It had been months since both have last seen one another.

Craig applied to the University of New Mexico to get his degree in physics and astronomy while Tweek stayed in South Park to go to a local community College and get his credits. 

He was still in the fence on what he wanted to major in, but he decided for now to just to get his main credits. Maybe during his time studying, he might learn more about himself and finally know exactly what he wants to major in.

Both were sad that they couldn't see each other daily anymore but knew that they would call eachother every chance they had. They heard long distance usually doesn't work out, but there love wasn't just some thing to mock at. They knew they were strong. This was just a minor inconvenience to there usual routine.

Four months passed and things were still great for them, they would call eachother daily, asking about there day, work, lives, just anything. Any simple thing just to hear the others voice thru the phone. It brought Craig comfort hearing Tweek laugh or just complain about the littlest things. He was happy, and so was Tweek. 

As time went on, Craig grew tried. All-nighter were more frequent, but still called Tweek everyday. Tweek insisted he should use this time to sleep but Craig refused. It warmed tweeks heart. 

Winter break was coming soon and both were excited to see eachother once again. Tweek was going to come over and stay over Craig's abode, and Craig was so hyped to give Tweek a tour of his apartment and take a walk around the university and show him the neatest things. Craig wanted to make Tweeks visit memorable. He slowly imagined all the things they could do once they finally saw eachother. All the kisses and hugs he would receive, and of course, fucking homemade food. Oh, and love making I guess.

It was finally Winter break, and Craig was exhausted. Exams were excruciating, homework was killing his sleep, and when he looked in the mirror, he noticed how dark circles were forming under his eyes. He also noticed how his stomach was now somewhat skinny, due to never cooking and just eating instant noodles in a cup almost daily, it was embarrassing but all seconds mattered in a university students life. He needed to succeeded. He had too.

He got a call from Tweek that he was arriving shortly and Craig began to panic. He came faster than he thought. 5 hours was much shorter than he realized. He spot cleaned the house and took a long cold shower to help him wake up. Once he was done, he put cologne, eye concealer to help with the dark circles, and the best looking shirt and jeans that at least smelled like they have been washed. He waited impatiently at the door. A few minutes passed and his eyes slowly began to drift close. No. He couldn't sleep yet. Tweek would be here any moment. 

But- 

A minute of sleep wouldn't hurt.

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Tweek put the GPS to Craig's Address and was trying his best not too speed on the road. He was too giddy for his own good. He was prepared to attack Craig the moment he saw him, and just give him months worth of love. He finally arrived to his destination and ran up the stairs slightly tripping but immediately grabbing hold of the ledge. He finally arrived at the door and started knocking loudly, who could blame him? He missed Craig.  
Silence.

"Hm, I guess I wasn't loud enough?" Tweek said quizzically.

He knocked again and no sound seemed to come thru the door. Was he at the wrong door? No, couldn't be. He checked the address twice and made sure not to input the information wrong.

He decided to call Craig. No answer. Weird. He decided to call again.

It rung thrice before he finally picked up.

"Hello?," Craig's voice sounded raspy. 

"Oh! Hey! Um, I’m at your door? At least I hope I am! I knocked a few times and got a bit worried I might of been at the wrong address? Sorry, ah, oh let me check again! Maybe I misspelled it or someth-"

"Wait! YOU'RE HERE ALREADY?" Craig yelled thru the phone and immediately hung up, Tweek heard a crash from the other side of the door and loud footsteps coming closer at a rapid fast pace. The door was yanked open and there stood Craig, panting and eyes shot wide. Tweek took a few steps back at the sudden appearance but immediately walked forward and gave Craig the biggest hug. 

Both began laughing as Craig lifted Tweek up and spun him around, completely ignoring Tweeks luggage that was knocked over and slowly made its way down the stairs thudding with each step.

This was great, Tweek was enthralled. He missed him so much that he didn't realize how much he missed him until he saw him in person again. Tweek was chatting up a storm as Craig listened and nodded from time to time. Craig began yawning as slight tears began forming. 

"Oh, am I boring you already?" Tweek said with a slight smile. 

"Nono! Never! I'm just thinking a bit." Craig said. They did chat up a storm the moment Tweek arrived. It was already 12pm and they completely forgot about dinner. Craig said it was ok and that he had a few apples and grapes they could snack on before bed. Tweek sighed and agreed. They ate there fruits and headed towards Craig's room. 

Craig didn’t want Tweek to worry about him, he just needed to recharge his batteries. No need to make a fuss.

He wouldn't lie, Tweek has been somewhat stressed from school, and work. Not extremely exhausted but he was overwhelmed by the exams and work be needed to do. His parents worked him to the core and started advertising there son for his "wonderful cakes and pastries," and he was gaining a bit of weight from taste testing his newest recipes and being surrounded by nothing but sweets and coffee. Masturbating usually did a decent job of stress relief but he really needed the real thing. He needed Craig. 

As soon as they got in Craig's room, he was ready to pounce, but as soon as Craig layed down on the bed he gave Tweek a gentle kiss on the lips and turned off the lights, immediately wishing him a goodnight. Tweek was left a bit stunned as he sat on the mattress still of any movement. He shook his head somewhat expecting something, honestly anything a little more than just a kiss. He assumed that maybe Craig needed him as much as he needed Craig inside him. 

'Well, he did seem off today.' Tweek thought. He decided to lay down and kiss his boyfriend's cheek softly as he layed down next to him and listened to him lightly snore, as he too. Started to drift into a good night's sleep.

Craig gave Tweek a tour of all the different areas of the university, the buildings, monuments, anything he thought Tweek would love too see, Craig was doing his best to stay awake, he even continued to use eye concealer in order to still look somewhat alive. He avoided eye contact with Tweek in order for him to not notice the fact he was using makeup. How embarrassing would it be if Tweek found out.

The two were hand in hand and Tweek was happy, at least for a bit. Whenever Tweek would ask questions, it seemed Craig was drifting off, looking into the distance. Tweek didn't know what was going on. He wasn't paying attention to him, or even looking his way. Tweek decided to stay silent, and just appreciate the sounds of the outside world.

He scanned his eyes around everything, and began to look at others around him. Everyone seemed so polished, so pretty too. It was winter time and Tweek was wearing a very thick and warm winter jacket. No emphasis on any curves. Well. If he had any. 

Everyone around him wore thin clothing, extenuating there figures, as though the cold wasn't even effecting there skin. Tweek felt like his nose might fall off, since he forgot his scarf, he felt like a slightly chubby Rudolph.  
He looked down at his tummy and saw another person walk by, there tummy looked very toned out and was nothing like his own. Tweek shrunk himself more into his winter coat as he tightened his grip on Craig's hand.  
'I really should start exercising," Tweek thought as both boys continued on in the cold. 

It was night time and once again, and Craig felt as though he was going to collapse soon. Giving Tweek a tour of hot places around the city in the cold probably was not the best idea, his mind was yelling at him to rest but he wanted to do his best to make Tweek happy. As he got ready for bed, he immediately turned the lights off to hide his tired dark eyes and layed next to a confused Tweek. Craig kissed his forehead and turned his back towards Tweek as he slowly let his sleepiness win. 

Tweek took this opportunity to slowly make his way towards Craig's face and began to pepper his face with light small kisses. Craig felt his face redden but, as much has he would like to continue, he needed to rest, his mind was nagging him and a headache from lack of sleep was starting to form. 

"Tweek, honey, can we not today? I'm somewhat tired right now." Craig said in a soft voice. He turned around and gave Tweek a light kiss on the cheek and proceeded to lay down once again, letting Tweeks mind wonder. Both then fell asleep, one thinking everything is ok and the other wondering if he was enough for the other compared to others. 

It was the next day and Tweek got up early to cook both of them a meal, Tweek was slightly hurt from last night but assumed Craig was just, well, he wasn't sure, he seemed distant. He ended up making omelets for them and cupcakes for desert.

Yes, cupcakes for breakfast. 

Tweek always knew how much Craig loved his pastries and couldn't wait to see his reaction to his newest creation. As they both ate, Tweek noticed a Craig wasn't eating much, he looked once again, bored. It was barely 9am. How can he already looked bored? Tweek sighed, and even then, Craig didn't notice. 

He was too busy trying to stay awake and eat.

It was night time once again and Tweek was not going to take no for an answer. Craig once again got ready for bed, and when he walked outside the restroom, he bolted towards his pillow, ready to sleep once again, that is until Tweek leaned over and placed his arms around his waist. Honestly, took Craig by surprise, a good surprise. He turned around and was able to see his eyes shinning with hunger and want. The moonlight hitting his hair making it appear as though he wore a halo. 

Craig was enamored.

Both leaned in and closed the gap as the two began kissing passionately, with hunger and want. Tweek broke apart to catch his breath and Craig used this opportunity to lean into his neck and slowly began to pepper his neck with soft kisses. His hand caressing the nape of Tweeks neck and lower back, slowly trying to memorize everything about Tweek. Tweek let out a soft moan as Craig gently bit down and began to lick over the slight bruise already forming on his delicate skin. 

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s upper body trying to bring them closer. The two were entranced and were inseparable. Tweek was giddy with excitement. 

He pulled away much too Craig’s dislike, as he slowly lowered his body and placed his hands towards the fabric of his sweats. Tweek began to drag down the fabric along with his briefs below his knees and was awestruck when he saw Craig’s member leaking, just for him .He swelled with pride knowing that he made Craig like this. That he was able to excite him still. 

Tweek leaned down and gave a small flick to the tip of Craig’s dick, some precum slightly getting mixed with Tweeks saliva and leaving a thin trail. Craig groaned, he was impatient. This teasing was too much, he needed more. 

He heard Craig pant and knew this was a sign to keep going, but Tweek liked to play hard to get. He made his way to the base of his cock and slowly trailed his tongue along one of Craig’s veins, slowly. He knew Craig’s most sensitive spots and wanted to make sure Craig was on the edge of his mind. 

Craig grabbed a pillow that was beside him and used it to cover his face, he wanted to hide the weird moans he was making and his redden cheeks, Tweek had many talents, and pleasing him was one of many, but Craig needed more. At this point, who needed sleep.

“Tweek, please. Stop teasing.” He groaned. With that, Tweek smirked and Stopped what he was doing to give a small kiss to the tip of his cock, and began to slowly take him whole into his mouth. 

Craig was more than slightly average so it was a bit of a challenge to take him whole, but he still tried his best to please him. He began to bob his head up and down, lapping his tongue around and spreading Craig’s legs to make sure he was able to take every single inch of him. Craig then moved his hands towards Tweeks golden locks and started to roughly tough at his hair. This caused Tweek to moan out sending vibrations though Craig’s member. It felt exhilarating. 

Tweek needed him now, he missed him. No matter how much he loved messing with Craig, he was at his limit as well. He slowly lifted his head, as drool slipped between his lips, his vision was a little blurry due to the slight tears forming. 

“Where’s the lube,” Tweek questioned, his voice soft. 

Craig pointed towards the cabinet and Tweek immediately crawled as fast as he could, wasting no time to continue on. 

The small pause gave Craig enough time to zone out a bit and sleepiness hit him again that is until he felt cold liquid being poured on him. He looked down and noticed Tweek gilding his hands and giving him a good coating. Tweek began to finger himself to help him loosen up, he inserted his slick fingers and hit his prostate. He let out a whimper and grew more impatient. He needed him. He felt like he was going to burst.

Tweek positioned himself on top of Craig and aligned himself. He began to lower his hips and felt the tip glide right in. He took each inch like a champ, it stung a bit but the pain quickly turned to pleasure. 

He finally bottomed out and both guys were panting, grabbing hold of one another. Tweek felt wanted.  
Craig was red all over his face, everything felt right. He felt calm even. The warmth radiating from Tweek gave him a sense of comfort and felt like he was being wrapped by a blanket. Very cozy.

Tweek began to move his hips as he ran his hands all over Craig’s sides, he enjoyed touching him . Craig slowly started to sink into the mattress and layed his head on the pillows, the extra comfort and the warmth radiating of Tweek wasn’t helping much as his senses were betraying him. Drowsiness was over taking him. He placed his hands on Tweeks thighs but his grip slowly started to loosen, his hand gently falling into the comfort of the bed.

Tweek felt something was off, it was too dark to really see but he felt it inside of him. He stopped his movements and realized Craig was starting to loose his stiffness.

Oh no.

No. No. No.

What is this?

‘Am I doing something wrong? Was this not good enough?,’ Tweek thought. Panic set in and he tried to move his hips again, hoping to get Craig’s dick up and running again, but it only seemed to soften more. 

‘Augh! This feels so fucking weird!’ His mind was trying to think what was wrong and he soon let insecurities creep in. ‘ Is there something wrong with me? Am I not attractive enough? Did four months really change his opinions over me?’ His mind was not letting him think anymore, and soon started to put all the blame on himself. 

Of fucking course! ‘Four months of being surrounded by beautiful people must have changed his mind about me. He. I-. What if he realized he could do better than what I have to offer him.’ Tweek stopped all movement once again and immediately hopped of Craig and went to the other side of the bed. He quickly covered his face to hide his gasping, but his throat betrayed him as he let out a choked sob escape. He shut his eyes hoping no tears would come, and once again, they betrayed him. He did his best to hide but he could no longer control the emotions begging to come out.

He was hoping to at least keep some dignity but even then his own body wouldn’t let him keep his pride. He broke down.  
Craig jolted up in shock and turned quickly to the sounds and scurried across the bed to embrace Tweek.

“Honey! Hey, wait what’s wrong? Please don’t cry. You know I don’t like seeing you upset.” His voice sounded slightly groggy but Craig knew Tweek needed him now. 

Tweek refused to look up and kept shaking his head. Signaling Craig to just leave him be. But Craig refused. “Please talk to me. What’s wrong?” He waited patiently, hoping the blonde would eventually open up. 

“I-, do you think, no. You’ll make fun of me.” Tweek sunk his head between his legs, he felt to embarrassed to talk about this now, especially when Craig just recently rejected him. “Please, babe, when have I ever made fun of you?” 

“Oh I don’t know, that one time I kept telling you gnomes were real? All you did was laugh at me and told me I was ‘too imaginative!’” Tweek exclaimed still with his head lowered.  
“OK, but that was when we were ten. Besides that, I never made fun of anything you said to me.” 

Both were silent. Craig waited patiently hoping Tweek would answer him. A few seconds past and Tweek began to speak. 

“Do, do you think I’m still attractive? I don’t. I don’t know how to explain it but I feel like you’ve been distant. I thought maybe that, the time you spent here, you started to realize that you could do so much better than someone like me.” His voice was soft but Craig listened to every word he said. He let him continue.

“I mean, I’ve gained weight Craig, hell! I cant even get my hair tamed! I dress horribly compared to others and, and, Augh! Fuck I don’t know! I just, I assumed that maybe you started to think less of me.” 

“Tweek look at me, please.” Craig’s voice was soft but Tweek refused to look up. Tweek felt ashamed, and he should of! Doubting Craig’s love like that. Craig wasn’t going to lie but this effected him just as much. 

Craig got up and ran towards the lights and turned them on, he slowly approached Tweek, and held him towards his chest. 

“Honey, I never meant to make it seem like I didn’t care but, you should know you mean the world to me.” He lifted Tweeks chin and made him look into his eyes. 

That’s when Tweek saw how tired Craig’s eyes look. They almost looked lifeless. They were pretty much darker than Tweeks at this point. He cupped Craig’s cheeks and finally realized his horrible misunderstanding. “Craig, you look as though your life is being drained! But, you didn’t look like this these past few days, why are they so noticeable now?”

“The magic of Makeup.” Craig said in a very monotonous voice.

Tweek formed an ‘O' shape with his mouth and quickly tried to clear his face from any tear stained cheeks and snot that might have slipped. “Tweek, why would you ever think you aren’t worthy? You mean everything.” He lightly kissed Tweeks forehead as Tweek let out a long sigh. Trying to even out his breathing. 

“M'sorry.” He said as his voiced calmed down. “I just, thought that you got tired of me. Being surrounded by literally beautiful thin looking people, I just. Hm. I just thought you realized maybe I was no longer good for your standards.” 

Craig bonked him in the head. “Jesus, you really see me as some shallow person? We’ve been together for so long now. You’re literally the only person I care about. (And stripe) I love everything about you. All the things you hate about yourself are the things I worship about you. I love your hair, I love your tummy and I just love how kind you are.” Craig looked into Tweeks eyes and the two closed the space and interlocked there lips in a lingering kiss.

“You’re perfect. I love everything about you. Never forget that.” Craig lightly patted Tweeks head. This was all a horrible misunderstanding. At this point, Tweek felt like an idiot. But he also guesses Craig was into that too. He smiled and the two decided to lay down and have a good night’s rest. Locked in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so please criticize my work (don't be mean) unless u a friend then that's cool. I can handle jokes. But yes here I am. And kinda failed at writing. 
> 
> At least I didn't use those owo and uwu I used to use back in the day.
> 
> BRO HALF GOT DELETED HAD TO REWRITE IT FUCK DO U KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO QUIT!?! BUT I CANT QUIT. 
> 
> I mean I could. I wanted to. . . Hm.


End file.
